Smells Like Chlorine Spirit
by Turtwig-Swan
Summary: Pairing : Makoto x Haruka Salut les gens ! Voici la première Fanfiction que je poste en ligne. J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez simple pour une première. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Attention YAOI !


Alors que la journée s'achevait à Iwatobi, je me rendais à la piscine du club pour retrouver Makoto, Nagisa et Rei. Il était 17h, et je savais que j'allais me prendre un savon, non seulement car j'étais en retard, mais aussi parce que j'ai légèrement oublié de fermer à clé les vestiaires quand je suis parti hier soir.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; en arrivant devant le vestiaire, je vis que Gou m'attendait, et en voyant l'expression sur son visage, j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait être ma fête.

 **_« Haruka ! Ça fait 30 minutes que je t'attends ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse ! T'as carrément oublié de fermer à clé hier soir !**

 **_Je sais … je suis désolé, Gou. J'avais la tête ailleurs.**

Même moi je n'y croyais pas. Je n'avais aucune excuse.

 **_Tu te fiches de moi, Haruka !? Non seulement tu oublies de fermer à clé mais en plus tu te payes le luxe d'être en retard !**

Elle était furieuse. Je la comprends cela-dit, c'est elle la manager, si quelque chose serait arrivé, elle serait tenue responsable.

 **_Gou, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis impardonnable.**

 **_Ce ne sont pas tes excuses qui vont te racheter. Ce soir tu vas rester après l'entraînement et nettoyer de fond en comble les vestiaires ! Car à cause de tes bêtises, des dizaines de chats errants ont complètement dégueulassé les locaux !**

 **_Très bien, je le ferais. Je suis désolé.**

 **_Et arrête de t'excuser sans cesse ! Et t'as pas intérêt à oublier de fermer cette fois-ci !**

Elle partit de l'autre côté de la piscine en tapant des pieds, tandis que j'entrais tout penaud dans les vestiaires. À peine rentré, Nagisa se jeta sur moi.

 **_Haha ! Haru-chan, à cause de toi Gou est super énervée !**

 **_C'est pas drôle,** renchérit Rei. **En plus je viens de marcher sur une crotte de chat c'est juste immonde !**

 **_Tu vas devoir rester là ce soir, Haru ?** Demanda Makoto.

 **_Heu … ouais, je dois nettoyer tout ça …**

Devant l'ampleur du travail je commençais déjà à me décourager. Il y avait des crottes partout, des carcasses d'oiseaux et de poissons sur les casiers et tous les papiers de Gou étaient éparpillés par terre.

Celle-ci débarqua alors dans les vestiaires en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup.

 **_Hé ! J'ai pas encore mis mon maillot, perverse !** S'écria Rei en s'enroulant dans sa serviette.

 **_M'en fous ! On commence l'entraînement dans une minute, alors bougez vos fesses !**

Elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte aussi sec.

 **_Ouah, elle est vraiment en colère,** déclara Makoto.

Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir énervée comme ça.

Nous nous sommes entraînés pendant 2h ce soir là, puis une fois le matériel rangé, Gou, Nagisa et Rei partirent.

 **_Tu t'en vas pas Makoto ?** Lui demandais-je.

 **_Je vais t'aider un peu pour nettoyer,** répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

C'est toujours naturel pour Makoto de vouloir aider. J'adore ça chez lui.

 **_C'est gentil, merci.**

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui exprimer ma gratitude, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de sourire aux gens. Mais Makoto est différent, c'est mon meilleur ami, il a toujours été là pour m'aider.

 **_Commençons par le vestiaire,** dit-il.

 **_Je vais ramasser toutes ces crottes, tu pourrais trier les papier sur le bureau de Gou ?**

 **_Pas de souci,** répondit-il, toujours avec son grand sourire.

Alors que je jetais tout dans un sac poubelle, j'ouvris un casier que personne n'utilise, intrigué par un léger bruit qui en émanait.

 **_Y'a du bruit là-dedans,** déclaré-je à Makoto.

Il s'approcha du casier et l'ouvrit.

 **_Beurk ! Un vieux maillot de bain de Nagisa !** Fit-il avec une moue de dégoût. **Hop ! Poubelle !**

 **_Regarde Makoto !**

Dans le fond du casier, roulé en boule, se trouvait un chaton minuscule, qui poussait des petits cris à peine audibles.

 **_Il est sûrement né hier soir !** Dit-il.

Il l'attrapa dans sa main et le déposa dans une serviette. Il avait les paupières encore collées, et son pelage avait la même couleur châtain que les cheveux de Makoto.

 **_Il a l'air affamé.**

 **_Je vais chercher du lait à l'animalerie en face !** Dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

5 minutes plus tard, il revint avec un petit biberon, qu'il me tendit.

 **_Tu veux lui donner ?** Demanda t-il.

 **_Heu … non je préfère pas, je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça.**

J'ai menti. Je sais que Makoto adore les chats, alors autant le laisser faire. Il s'assit donc sur la banquette, le chaton dans le creux de son bras, enroulé dans ma serviette de bain, et se mit à lui donner à manger. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il était plutôt mignon comme ça, avec ce petit chaton dans les bras.

Raaah ! Et voilà que je remets à avoir ces pensées bizarres !

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, je n'arrête pas de penser à Makoto !

Lundi dernier, lors de notre entraînement, je me suis surpris à admirer sa nage, ou plutôt son corps quand il nage. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais rouge écarlate. C'est Gou qui me l'avait fait remarquer. Avant-hier soir, j'ai rêvé de lui qui nageait … nu. Et, va savoir pourquoi, quand je me suis réveillé une certaine partie de mon anatomie était bien excitée ! Depuis j'arrête pas d'y penser et ça me trotte dans la tête sans cesse ! C'est pour ça que j'ai oublié de fermer à clé hier soir ! Mais évidemment j'allais pas dire ça à Gou.

 **_Haru ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées et j'eus un sursaut.

 **_Hein !? Heu … oui oui !**

 **_Haru … Tu as vraiment l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps. Tout va bien ? Tu as des soucis avec les cours ? Ou c'est la compétition dans 1 mois qui te tracasse ?**

 **_Heu … oui oui ça va, y'a pas de souci. Je pense juste aux … aux examens !**

 **_Tu vas t'en sortir Haru, tu es un bon élève.**

 **_Hum …**

 **_Si on allait se baigner ? On à quasiment fini le nettoyage, on pourra finir demain, il suffira d'y aller plus tôt.**

 **_OK, bonne idée !**

J'allumais les lumières de la piscine et nous plongeâmes dans l'eau qui commençait à refroidir. Malgré la fraîcheur, je me sentais vraiment bien là. Dans ce grand bassin de chlore, il n'y à que là que je me sens vivre.

Je suivais Makoto qui commençait à faire quelques longueurs, puis il nagea sur le dos, et de nouveau je me retrouvais à le regarder bêtement, interrompant soudainement mes mouvements.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il nageait tout seul, il s'arrêta et me regarda.

 **_Haru ? Tu nages pas ?**

 **_J'aime bien te regarder nager. Je trouve que le dos est une belle nage.**

 **_Vraiment ? Tu nages beaucoup mieux que moi pourtant, Haru. Ta nage est parfaitement équilibrée, tu es gracieux et chacun de tes mouvements se synchronisent. C'est beau de te regarder nager,** répondit-il, en se frottant les cheveux.

Je sens que je commence à rougir, mais heureusement l'obscurité est en ma faveur.

 **_Haru … J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.**

 **_Je t'écoute,** répondis-je.

 **_Il y a … il y a une personne au lycée qui me plaît bien, je … je sais pas trop quoi faire pour l'aborder …**

Soudainement, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer brutalement et taper de toutes ses forces dans ma poitrine, puis se tordre douloureusement, comme s'il allait se déchirer. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Je comprends plus rien à mon corps décidément.

 **_Heu … Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ? Gou serait pas plus calée sur le sujet ?**

 **_Mais si je lui en parle, elle va le répéter à tout le monde !**

 **_Pas faux.**

 **_Alors tu me conseilles quoi ?**

 **_Ben, j'y connais rien mais je suppose que le mieux serait de lui dire directement.**

 **_Tu penses ? J'ai peur de lui en parler.**

 **_C'est ce que je ferais moi en tout cas.**

 **_OK, alors je vais le faire. Je t'aime Haru.**

Quoooooooi !? Alors là mon cœur à vraiment raté un battement. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça !? Je dois vraiment avoir l'air débile, debout dans la piscine, les bras ballants et le regard perdu dans le vide. Il faut que je réponde ! Est-ce que c'est réciproque !? J'en sais rien, je comprends que dalle à mon corps en ce moment !

 **_Heu … merci ?**

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

 **_Haru. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.**

 **_Heu …**

Bordel mais trouve autre chose à dire, crétin !

 **_J'ai besoin de savoir, Haru. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?**

Il m'attrapa alors les mains, que j'avais sans doute toutes fripées. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas moites au moins.

 **_Je … je sais pas c'est assez … soudain.**

 **_Je vois,** fit-il, visiblement déçu. **Gou m'a dit l'autre soir que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment, mais apparemment non.**

Quoi !? Elle a fait ça !?

 **_Je … Makoto … c'est pas ça, c'est juste que … je sais pas quoi faire, mon corps agit bizarrement ces derniers jours. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.**

 **_D'accord. Merci de ne pas m'avoir rejeté, Haru.**

Soudainement, il lâcha mes mains et posa les siennes sur mes joues. Je le vis se pencher vers mon visage et avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis le chlore sur sa peau, et la fraîcheur de ses lèvres me fit frissonner. Curieusement je ne voulais pas me débattre, bien que je ne désirais pas pour autant ce contact. Il lâcha mon visage et se recula.

 **_Reviens m'en parler quand tu seras décidé, Haru. Je t'attendrais.**

Il me frotta les cheveux, puis nous sortîmes de la piscine, la température commençant vraiment à chuter.

 **_Heu … qu'est-ce qu'on fait du chaton ?**

 **_Je vais l'apporter chez moi, ma sœur aimera bien s'en occuper,** dit-il.

Je fermais la porte du vestiaire, à clé cette fois-ci, puis nous nous sommes séparés. De retour chez moi, je vais me coucher, exténué. Tant pis pour la douche, je me laverai demain. Cependant, malgré toute cette fatigue, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Il faut vraiment que je sache. Est-ce que j'aime Makoto ? Je le connais depuis si longtemps, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé comme autre chose qu'un ami. Alors pourquoi je rêve de lui nu !? J'arrive vraiment pas à réfléchir, trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué de savoir si on aime quelqu'un ou non !? Que dois-je faire ? Lui en parler ? Demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si je le rejette, notre amitié sera t-elle comme avant ? Cette nuit-là, je me suis creusé la tête toute la nuit. Impossible de fermer l'œil.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il était déjà 7h, et je devais me préparer pour le lycée. Avant de partir, je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir. J'ai des cernes énormes, les cheveux mal coiffés, et en plus j'ai rien pu avaler pour mon petit-déjeuner. Sur la route je croise Gou, qui semble horrifiée par mon apparence.

 **_Salut Haruka … heu … tout va bien ? Heu … je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu dure avec toi hier soir, on dirait que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à tout nettoyer …**

 **_Ha, non c'est rien j'ai pas dormi, c'est tout.**

Je sens que je vais regretter de lui avoir dit ça …

 **_Quelque chose te préoccupe ?**

 **_Non non, c'est rien.**

 **_Bon … on se voit cet après-midi au club ?**

 **_Oui pas de soucis, j'y serai,** dis-je en esquissant un sourire maladroit.

La journée se passa sans encombre, même si je me suis senti à moitié malade toute la matinée. J'ai évité Makoto le plus possible, ne me sentant pas de taille à l'affronter maintenant. Il est 16h30, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonne et je me dirige vers mon casier pour récupérer mes affaires de sport. Alors que je me penche pour remettre mes chaussures, une vive douleur m'assaillit soudainement dans le côtes. Je lâche mon sac et toutes mes affaires s'éparpillent autour de moi tandis que je me tiens le ventre, les genoux à terre. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'arrive, j'ai le souffle coupé, et j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles s'entortillent dans tous les sens.

 **_Haruka !**

Je peine à lever la tête pour voir Gou accourir dans ma direction. Elle à l'air affolée de me voir dans un si piteux état.

 **_Haruka ! Tu m'entends !? Réponds-moi ! S'il vous plaît, appelez l'infirmière !**

C'est à ce moment là que ma vision s'est floutée, et puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Je me suis réveillé dans ce qui semble être l'infirmerie. Je sens ma tête qui tourne encore un peu, mais la douleur dans mon ventre a disparu.

 **_Tu es réveillé ? Ne bouge pas trop, reste bien allongé, il faut que le produit fasse effet.**

J'ouvre les yeux plus grand pour distinguer l'infirmière, qui se penche sur moi.

 **_Qu'est-ce que …**

 **_Tu as fait un petit malaise tout à l'heure. Rien de bien grave, seulement j'ai été obligée de t'injecter un peu de nutriments. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?**

 **_Heu … hier midi je crois.**

 **_Et pourquoi ? C'est très dangereux tu sais ! Heureusement pour toi tu as perdu connaissance ici, imagine que ça t'arrive pendant que tu traverses la route !**

 **_Je … je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé … c'est venu soudainement.**

 **_Bon, de toute façon tu vas devoir rester ici pour l'instant. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, et tu pourras repartir après.**

 **_Très bien …**

Je replongeais la tête dans mon oreiller en attendant. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Seulement ce n'est pas l'infirmière qui rentra.

 **_Makoto ?**

Super, j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Je le vis s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté de moi. Son visage paraissait étrangement inexpressif.

 **_Haru … tu vas mieux ?**

 **_Heu … oui, c'est juste que j'avais pas mangé depuis hier, ça m'a sûrement affaiblit un peu.**

 **_Mais pourquoi ?** Il semblait désespéré. **C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?** Reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je secouais la tête. C'est pas de sa faute si mon corps fait n'importe quoi !

 **_Non, c'est juste que … je sais plus trop quoi penser …**

 **_Gou m'a dit que n'avais pas dormi de la nuit …**

Je savais que j'allais le regretter de lui en avoir parlé !

 **_Je me suis posé pas mal de questions, c'est tout.**

 **_Haru, si ce que je t'ai dit hier soir te met mal à l'aise, je -**

Sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Gou, Rei, Nagisa et l'infirmière.

 **_Haruka-senpai !**

 **_Haru-chan !**

 **_Les gars … vous êtes tous venus … vous auriez du rester au club pour vous entraîner.**

 **_On allait pas s'entraîner sans toi, Haruka ! Et puis, tout le monde était inquiet pour toi.**

 **_Je t'ai apporté un plat, tu devrais manger ça avant de partir,** déclara l'infirmière.

 **_Je … merci.**

 **_Reprends des forces pour demain Haru-chan !**

 **_Vous devriez le laisser manger tranquille, vous tous ! Sortez de là !** Dit l'infirmière.

 **_Je vais le raccompagner chez lui,** proposa Makoto. **On habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre.**

 **_Très bien, et surtout surveillez -le ! Il faudrait mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul cette nuit, juste au cas ou.**

Elle retourna dans son bureau derrière le dortoir, me laissant seul avec Makoto.

 **_Haru, tu voudrais pas dormir chez moi ce soir ? Ça me rassurerait aussi de savoir que tu n'est pas tout seul chez toi.**

 **_Heu … je voudrais pas m'imposer pour tes parents.**

 **_Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont chez des amis ce soir, on sera que tous les deux.**

Alors là, je sens le malaise revenir au galop.

 **_Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …**

 **_Haru, ne te fais pas d'idées, je vais juste prendre soin de toi …**

 **_Bon … si tu veux.**

Après avoir fini de manger, Makoto m'aide à me relever en m'attrapant sous les bras. Et aussitôt l'odeur de chlore et de savon qu'il dégage m'inonde. Je me sens rougir furieusement et je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sur le chemin du retour, des centaines de questions se bousculent encore et toujours dans ma tête. Est-ce que nous allons dormir ensemble ? Va t-il essayer de m'embrasser encore une fois ?

Une fois arrivés, il me dit :

 **_Je vais te prêter un pyjama.**

 **_Pas la peine, je dors en caleçon.**

Il eut un petit rire et me répondit :

 **_Tu cherches vraiment à me provoquer toi !**

Et de nouveau je rougissais. Il faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis !

 **_Va dans ma chambre, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes je vais me laver.**

Une fois dans la chambre de Makoto, je m'assis sur le lit et je fis le tour de la pièce du regard. Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Lorsque je plonge la tête dans les draps, la douce odeur de Makoto me frappe de nouveau. Je soupire d'aise. Je me sens tellement détendu. J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'enveloppe dans ses bras, c'est tellement agréable. Toutes les questions que je me posais se sont envolées, maintenant j'ai qu'une seule envie en tête. Je veux embrasser Makoto. Je ne me sens plus intimidé ou quoi que ce soit. J'en suis certain à présent. C'est lui que j'aime.

 **_Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

J'eus un sursaut. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette autour de la taille, et semblait visiblement interloqué de me voir ainsi enroulé dans sa couette.

Je me suis relevé doucement et je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

 **_Makoto, j'ai pris ma décision.**

 **_Hein ?**

 **_Je t'aime.**

 **_Heeeein !?**

C'était assez amusant de voir sa réaction. Je me suis levé pour me mettre en face de lui. Je lui ai prit les mains exactement comme il me l'a fait hier soir, je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds, et je l'ai embrassé.

Il semblait tellement choqué qu'il ne bougeait même pas. Il se décolla de mes lèvres.

 **_Haru ? Tu … tu en es certain ?**

 **_Oui. Il m'a fallut du temps mais j'ai enfin compris ce que mon corps voulait me dire.**

 **_Comment ça ?**

 **_Je me sens bien avec toi, ton odeur m'apaise. Quand tu m'as parlé du fait que tu aimais quelqu'un au lycée hier soir ça m'a fait extrêmement mal, mais quand tu m'as dit que c'était moi, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. À présent je le sais. Je t'aime. J'en suis convaincu.**

Son visage s'est illuminé et son sourire habituel reprit place sur sa bouche. Il m'attrapa par la taille et vient coller son torse contre le mien. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était différent d'hier soir. Il était chaud, doux, et un peu nerveux, tandis que celui d'hier était désespéré, dans le froid.

Je lâchais ses lèvres pour embrasser sa joue tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Puis je passais doucement ma main sur son torse nu, attentif à ses réactions. C'était un peu nouveau pour moi ce genre de choses, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, alors je laissais mon instinct faire. Alors que je frottais légèrement ses tétons, Makoto m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit reculer vivement.

 **_Haru … tu joues à un jeu dangereux là …**

Il semblait essoufflé, ses joues étaient roses et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. Mon regard fut attiré par ses hanches, qui ne soutenaient plus vraiment la serviette qui les entourait. Alors que je m'approchais à nouveau de lui, il fit un mouvement rapide, m'agrippa le bras et une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais allongé sur son lit.

Je tentais de me défendre, mais j'étais plaqué entre Makoto et le matelas. En gesticulant, je sentis quelque chose de particulièrement dur frotter contre ma cuisse. Aussitôt je stoppais mes mouvements, comme paralysé.

 **_Je t'ai dit que c'était un jeu dangereux, Haru.** Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. **Tu es sûr que tu veux y jouer ?**

Wow ! Il me proposait carrément de coucher avec lui là, non !? Ça y est les questions recommençaient à m'envahir.

 **_Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi aussi Haru. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je peux attendre.**

Wow ! Mais je réponds quoi moi ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Je suppose que oui. J'y connais rien à toutes ces choses. Mais Makoto à l'air de savoir se débrouiller. Je pense que je devrais me laisser aller, juste pour voir.

 **_Fais … fais ce que tu veux,** réussis-je à articuler par je ne sais quel miracle.

 **_Je prend ça pour un oui,** fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il déboutonna ma chemise doucement, tout en caressant mon torse.

 **_Pourquoi tu rougis autant ?**

 **_C'est gênant !**

 **_Je te vois torse nu tous les jours tu sais …**

 **_Oui mais là c'est différent !** Dis-je en cachant ma tête dans un oreiller.

C'est alors que je le sentis poser son torse contre le mien. Il était vraiment brûlant. Il enleva l'oreiller et m'embrassa passionnément. Je pouvais sentir toute son excitation et son appréhension à travers ses lèvres. Sa langue caressait mon palais, tandis que j'attrapais ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'il se positionna sur mes cuisses, la serviette autour de sa taille tomba, dévoilant sa nudité. Je rougissais de plus belle. Makoto était vraiment nu. Je me sentais horriblement gêné.

 **_T'es vraiment mignon comme ça tu sais ?** Me dit-il.

Il déboucla ma ceinture et enleva d'un coup mon pantalon et mon maillot de bain en dessous.

 **_Sérieusement, Haru …**

Nous étions nus tous les deux. Makoto me regardait avec envie, tandis que je suis sûr que j'avais l'air paniqué.

 **_Ne t'en fais pas Haru, je vais te détendre.**

Il fit glisser sa langue le long de mon cou, puis descendit encore, en s'attardant sur les tétons. Je retenais un gémissement en mettant ma main sur ma bouche. Tout en me léchant, il me caressait le bas du ventre, et je sentais sa paume chaude se promener sous mon nombril. Incapable de bouger, je me sentais de plus en plus excité. Sans prévenir, il attrapa mon sexe avec cette même main et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. C'est fois-ci impossible de retenir le moindre gémissement.

 **_Haru … Haru je vais te donner plus …**

Sa voix était vraiment différente. Elle était incroyablement grave. J'étais un peu effrayé de voir Makoto dans cet état, mais je n'arrivais pas à me débattre. J'en voulais plus.

Il se pencha et caressa l'arrière de mes testicules, ce qui fit gémir encore plus. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre mes fesses, et, tout en continuant ses mouvements lents sur mon sexe, il caressa doucement mon anus. Bien que je me sentais un peu gêné, je dois admettre que ça faisait du bien. J'étais dans un océan de douceur, au milieu de ses draps qui sentaient si bon et caressé par les mains chaudes de Makoto. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure pour toujours.

 **_Haru … je peux continuer ?**

Alors que je hochais la tête, il introduit un doigt en moi, tout en caressant mon intérieur. Là encore, je me sentais plutôt bien. Makoto était incroyablement délicat avec moi.

Il introduit un deuxième doigt. Sentant que je me crispais un peu plus, il se pencha sur mon sexe et le prit en bouche afin de me faire oublier la douleur.

 **_Makoto … tu n'es pas obligé de … haaaa**

C'était tellement bon que j'oubliais totalement la fin de ma phrase. Il continuait ses mouvements en moi, et je ne sentis même pas le troisième doigt, tant j'étais préoccupé à me retenir de gémir.

 **_Haaa, Makoto je … retire-toi ! Si tu continues je …**

Il lâcha mon sexe et retira ses doigts.

 **_Haru … j'ai vraiment envie de toi, maintenant …**

 **_Vas-y …**

Il se positionna devant moi et caressa mon anus une dernière fois.

 **_J'y vais Haru …,** dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je le sentis pousser à l'intérieur de moi. Je serrais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Makoto avait beau y aller doucement, je ne pouvait retenir quelques larmes de couler.

Il se pencha sur moi et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces. Ses mains caressaient mes joues et il m'embrassait tout en continuant de s'introduire en moi.

 **_Haru … dis-moi quand je pourrais bouger.**

J'étais à la fois excité et paniqué. Mon bassin était en feu, mais mon cœur aussi.

 **_J'ai envie que tu le fasses maintenant, Makoto.**

Il me sourit à nouveau puis commença à bouger en moi. Les premiers allers-retours étaient assez douloureux, mais petit à petit je m'y faisait. Makoto sentit que j'allais mieux, et il accéléra les mouvements. Il saisit ma jambe droite et la passa sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle et fit des mouvements de plus en plus forts. Soudain il frappa un endroit particulièrement sensible, et je fus incapable de retenir un cri.

 **_Haha, trouvé !** Fit-il en souriant.

 **_Qu'est-ce que … aaah … qu'est-ce que tu as fais … Makoto ?**

Il continua de bouger, et à chaque fois il frappait de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire mon corps était comme paralysé par le plaisir. Des vagues de chaleur me submergeaient à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi, et sans prévenir, je me suis libéré sur mon torse.

 **_Haru, tu es tellement sexy comme ça …**

Il s'était penché sur moi, et tout en continuant ses allers-retours, il commença à lécher ma semence partout sur mon torse. Sa langue était brûlante.

 **_Makoto, arrête de faire ça …**

 **_Pourquoi ?**

 **_Je vais encore … aaah …**

Et au lieu de s'arrêter comme je lui avais demandé, il accéléra encore plus.

 **_Aaaah … Haru …**

Sous un coup de rien plus puissant que les autres, je me contractais violemment, et il finit par se libérer en moi.

Nous étions tellement épuisés tous les deux que nous n'avions même pas pris la peine de nettoyer, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre, au milieu de ses draps et de nos semences.

 **_Haru, tu es réveillé ?**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais face à face avec Makoto. Il me regardait avec son sourire habituel. Je lui souris aussi, un peu maladroitement. Il se pencha alors pour m'embrasser.

 **_Haru, on est en retard pour le lycée.**

 **_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?**

 **_J'avais pas envie de me lever, et puis tu dormais sur mon torse je voulais pas que tu t'en ailles.**

Ces paroles me firent rougir. Je me replongeais dans ses bras.

 **_Je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui.**

 **_J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Nagisa pour lui dire que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, tu pourras toujours utiliser ton malaise d'hier comme argument.**

 **_Merci … je t'aime. »**

Je le serrais contre moi. À partir de maintenant, ça sera lui et moi, pour toujours.


End file.
